In computer and data processing systems, user interaction is typically provided using a video display, a keyboard, and a mouse. The display is often presented through a graphical user interface (GUI). Such GUIs may provide the front-end for modules, applications, services, databases, or other local or remote processes. For example, the GUI may present data retrieved from a database in a user friendly form. In another example, the GUI may provide a front-end for an application with embedded customer relationship management (CRM), finance, and manufacturing capabilities. In such a case, this GUI may then provide a unified view of operations across CRM, manufacturing, and finance sub-systems or sub-modules. The user may through the GUI perform CRM, finance, manufacturing and other business processes with the application.